Odcinek 106
Janina Pakulska i Adela Juźwińska - dwie energiczne panie na emeryturze dotkliwie pobiły organizatora wycieczki do bazyliki. Obie twierdzą, że działały w obronie własnej, a w dodatku poszkodowany oszukał je, sprzedając wadliwy towar. Na własną rękę przy pomocy laski i żelazka wymierzyły mu karę, za co zasiadły dziś na ławie oskarżonych przed obliczem prawdziwej sprawiedliwości. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Rafał Zawalski Adwokat Andrzej Mękal Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżone Oskarżona Janina Pakulska Oskarżona Adela Juźwińska Świadkowie Świadek Adam Pietraszkiewicz Świadek Marek Nowakowski Świadek Luiza Pietraszkiewicz Świadek Agata Rybik Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Janinę Pakulską i Adelę Juźwińską o to, że dnia siódmego lipca dwa tysiące szóstego roku na przydrożnym parkingu, działając wspólnie i w porozumieniu pobiły Adama Pietraszkiewicza. Oskarżona Janina Pakulska dwukrotnie uderzyła pokrzywdzonego laską w głowę i w bark, w wyniku czego doznał on podbiegnięć krwawych na głowie i na barku. W tym samym czasie Adela Juźwińska uderzyła pokrzywdzonego w głowę torebką damską, w której znajdowało się żelazko. W wyniku tego uderzenia Adam Pietraszkiewicz doznał wstrząśnienia mózgu oraz rozcięcia skóry w okolicy ciemieniowej, co skutkowało rozstrojem jego zdrowia na okres powyżej siedmiu dni. Janinie Pakulskiej za pobicie (art. 158§1 kk) grozi do trzech lat pozbawienia wolności, natomiast Adeli Juźwińskiej za pobicie i uszkodzenie ciała (art. 158§1 kk oraz art. 157§1 kk) grozi do pięciu lat pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Janiny Pakulskiej Janina Pakulska przyznaje się do winy. Chce wszystko po kolei wyjaśnić. Siódmego lipca była na „oszukańczej wycieczce”, jak określiła. Pojechały tam już po raz drugi. Za pierwszym razem zostały bezwstydnie oszukane. Chciały spojrzeć w oczy oszustom. Kobiety nie miały w planach nikogo bić. Oskarżona mówi, że była to obrona niezbędna. Sędzia prosi o dokładnie opisanie zdarzeń. Tydzień wcześniej zostały przez tych ludzi oszukane. To, co było napisane w ulotce nie pokrywało się z rzeczywistością. Miał być przejazd luksusowym, klimatyzowanym autokarem, zwiedzanie bazyliki, jak również możliwość zobaczenia miejsc niedostępnych dla zwykłych turystów. Do tego miał być ekskluzywny, trzydaniowy obiad. Organizator powiedział, że teraz pielgrzymi mają godzinę czasu wolnego – mogą się pokręcić, połazić i po sześćdziesięciu minutach mieli pojawić się z powrotem w autokarze. Rafał Zawalski pyta, czy tylko na tym polegało oszustwo. Okazuje się, że nie. Sam autokar dawał wiele do życzenia – na pewno nie był luksusowy i nie posiadał klimatyzacji. Obiadu również nie można nazwać ekskluzywnym. Zatrzymali się na kotlety przy przydrożnej budzie. To jednak nie przepełniło czary goryczy. Najgorsze były atrakcyjne artykuły gospodarstwa domowego po przystępnych cenach. Oskarżone zostały przez to wyśmiane przez koleżanki z Klubu Seniora. Janina Pakulska, korzystając z okazji, chce pozdrowić znajdujące się na sali koleżanki z tego klubu. Anna Wesołowska nie zgadza się jednak na to. Za 120 złotych kobiety zasiadające na ławie oskarżonych kupiły poduszki z wkładką bioemanacyjną, która miała wytwarzać wibracje, które są bardzo zdrowe. Po pokazaniu tych poduszek w Klubie Seniora jedna z koleżanek powiedziała, że też ma taką. Rozpruła te należące do Janiny Pakulskiej i Adeli Juźwińskiej i okazało się, że w środku jest jakaś tekturka, stary drut i trochę gąbki. Klientka Rafała Zawalskiego przyniosła nawet do sądu tą poduszkę. Wyciąga i demonstruje jej zawartość. Wywołuje to śmiech publiczności. Przewodnicząca nie rozumie jednak, po co oskarżona pojechała ponownie na tą wycieczkę. Ta mówi, iż chciała odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. W pewnym momencie wycieczki kierowca zatrzymał autokar na parkingu przy drodze, a Adam Pietraszkiewicz zaczął zachwalać swoje poduszki. Wtedy wraz z Adelą Juźwińską wyjęły swoje poduszki i pokazały, jakie są w rzeczywistości. Organizator zaprzeczał, ażeby były to jego. Tłumaczył, że jego są lepsze i porządniejsze. Wtedy jedna z uczestniczek, która już kupiła tą poduszkę, rozpruła ją i pokazała zawartość wszystkim. Zapanowała cisza, ale po chwili „ten oszust” zaczął tłumaczyć, że znalezione w środku kłaki to są specjalne kłaki, namaszczone przez mnichów tybetańskich i moczone przez trzy lata w naparze wiesiołka i kozłka lekarskiego. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Janina Pakulska chciała na tym poprzestać, lecz organizator wraz z żoną brutalnie wyrzucili ją i jej koleżankę z autobusu. Kobiety znalazły się na parkingu i były przerażone. Parking był w środku lasu i organizator powiedział, że jak są takie mądre, to niech wracają autostopem. Musiały się zatem bronić, gdyż Adam Pietraszkiewicz je szarpał. Klientka Rafała Zawalskiego mówi, iż „oganiała się z całej siły” przed pokrzywdzonym. Laska oskarżonej została złamana na głowie pokrzywdzonego. Prokurator mówi, że aby złamać taką laskę trzeba niemałej siły. Artur Łata pyta również, czy Janina Pakulska zawsze używa laski. Kobieta mówi, że wtedy gdy się gorzej czuje. Na pierwszej wycieczce nie miała jej ze sobą, gdyż liczyła, że pozna kogoś atrakcyjnego i chciała wyglądać młodziej. Na drugą wycieczkę wzięła laskę, gdyż wiedziała, że tam jest samo starsze od niej towarzystwo i nikogo tam na pewno nie pozna. Obrońca Janiny Pakulskiej pyta jeszcze o poniesione przez nią straty spowodowane działaniem Adama Pietraszkiewicza. Sto dwadzieścia złotych – poduszka, organizacja imprezy – pięćdziesiąt złotych – mówi oskarżona. Dodaje, że jest to duży uszczerbek w jej budżecie. Zeznania Adeli Juźwińskiej Adela Juźwińska również przyznaje się do dokonania zarzucanego jej czynu. Siódmego lipca około siedemnastej trzydzieści była w autokarze, a potem na parkingu, gdyż organizator wycieczki wyrzucił ją z pojazdu. Kobiety ośmieszyły go, a ten bardzo się zdenerwował i siła wyprowadził panie na zewnątrz. Adam Pietraszkiewicz mówił, że oskarżone zepsuły mu interes, więc teraz mają sobie radzić same. Klientka Andrzeja Mękala wyjaśnia, iż to jej koleżanka zamachnęła się laską, a wtedy ona uderzyła torebką. Sędzia czyta opinię dotyczącą obrażeń pokrzywdzonego. Wynika z niej również, iż mężczyzna był hospitalizowany przez pięć dni, a następnie miał czternaście dni zwolnienia z pracy. Adela Juźwińska utrzymuje, iż „oszust” był słabego zdrowia – ona wcale mocno go nie uderzyła. Anna Wesołowska okazuje żelazko oraz torebkę. Oskarżona przyznaje, że okazane przedmioty należą do niej. Przewodnicząca nie rozumie jednak, po co kobiecie żelazko na jednodniową wycieczkę do bazyliki. Klientka Andrzeja Mękala wyjaśnia, iż kupiła go na targu pod kościołem. Wszyscy kupowali, więc ona też. Jednak w śledztwie emerytka wyjaśniała inaczej. Powiedziała: ''Wzięłam żelazko, bo jestem osobą schludną i pedantyczną. ''Na pytanie policjanta, gdzie chciała prasować na wyciecze, odpowiedziała: ''Brat furtian by mnie wpuścił do zakrystii i udostępnił deskę. ''Kobieta wyjaśnia, iż prawdziwa jest wersja przedstawiona w sądzie, gdyż pytania policjantów bardzo ją irytowały i nie widziała sensu ich zadawania, bo przecież każdy może nosić w torebce, co mu się podoba. Adwokat Adeli Juźwińskiej pyta na koniec, co oskarżona zrobiła, gdy pokrzywdzony zemdlał. Ta wyjaśnia, iż udzieliła mu pierwszej pomocy. Zeznania Adama Pietraszkiewicza Anna Maria Wesołowska prosi do barierki pokrzywdzonego. Siódmego lipca około siedemnastej trzydzieści mężczyzna prowadził prezentację produktów. Są to produkty biomedyczne, które są sprawdzone. Oskarżone zakłóciły porządek tej prezentacji. Kobiety wzięły i rozdarły swoje poduszki. Adam Pietraszkiewicz poprosił, aby opuściły pomieszczenie, ale one nie miały ochoty wychodzić. Wtedy wraz z żoną wyprowadził Janinę Pakulską i Adelę Juźwińską. Zagroził im ponadto, że jeżeli dalej będą się tak zachowywać, pozostawi je swojemu losowi. Oskarżone chciały wejść z powrotem do autokaru, lecz zeznający nie chciał do tego dopuścić i lekko je wypychał. Na pytanie Andrzeja Mękala, świadek odpowiada, iż faktycznie kobiety udzieliły mu pierwszej pomocy. Rafał Zawalski pyta, jak długo zeznający uprawia swój „oszukańczy proceder”, prowadząca rozprawę uważa to jednak za demagogiczne wystąpienie. W tej sytuacji adwokat pyta, za co pokrzywdzony był karany. Pomimo protestów prokuratora, Anna Wesołowska nie uchyla tego pytania. Adam Pietraszkiewicz mówi, że „za plastelinę”. Przewodnicząca prosi o wyjaśnienie. Pokrzywdzony pracował niegdyś jako numizmatyk i pewnego razu podczas oglądanie monet z profesorem rozsypały im się. Pozbierali je, lecz okazało się, że brakuje jednej. W końcu została ona znaleziona pod butem świadka, przyklejona do plasteliny. Właśnie za to został skazany. Obrońca oskarżonej Janiny Pakulskiej pyta, czy mężczyzna rozumie, iż pretensje oskarżonych są uzasadnione, jednak sąd poucza, iż nie jest to etap oceny postępowania, a zadawania pytań. Zeznania Marka Nowakowskiego Zostaje wezwany Marek Nowakowski. Jest on kierowcą autokaru. Zatrzymał się we wskazanym miejscu i poszedł spać, podczas gdy pokrzywdzony pokazywał swoje „wynalazki”. Zwykle wszystko przebiega gładko i szybko. Na początku odzywa się żona Adama Pietraszkiewicza i mówi, iż poduszki są świetne i od razu bierze dwie sztuki. Tym razem było inaczej, gdyż ktoś zaczął wołać, że to oszust i naciągacz. Świadek zobaczył, jak oskarżone rozdarły poduszkę i wypadły z niej jakieś trociny. Marka Nowakowskiego wcale nie zdziwiło to, co zobaczył. Wiedział, że te poduszki to zwyczajne kłamstwo. Nie pracuje już u pobitego, gdyż nie płacił mu kursów i – mężczyzna nie chce brzydko mówić – jest jest zwyczajnym naciągaczem. Oskarżyciel jest przekonany, że świadek chce się zemścić na pokrzywdzonym, gdyż został zwolniony. Jeżeliby był on faktycznie oszustem, to zeznający miał obowiązek powiadomić organy ścigania, a tego nie uczynił. Anna Wesołowska prosi jednak o powrót do prezentacji. Kierowca autobusu wyjaśnia, iż kobiety przeszły na początek autobusu, żeby wszystkim pokazać, co jest w środku poduszek. Do akcji włączyła się żona poszkodowanego i wspólnymi siłami wraz z mężem zaczęła wypychać oskarżone. Te w końcu użyły laski i torebki i zaatakowały Adama Pietraszkiewicza. Karetkę wezwała jedna z „tych pań”, a druga udzielała pierwszej pomocy. Zeznania Luizy Pietraszkiewicz Trzeci świadek to Luiza Pietraszkiewicz. Siódmego lipca około siedemnastej trzydzieści pomagała mężowi w prezentacji, gdy oskarżone wyskoczyły ze swoimi zarzutami. Kobieta określa je jako „oszustki”. Uważa, że nie były one zwykłymi uczestniczkami, a zostały wynajęte. Żona poszkodowanego opowiada, że na rynku pielgrzymów i dewocjonaliów walka jest niemal na noże i jest o co się być. Rafał Zawalski pyta, czy zeznająca postąpiła etycznie, skoro podawała się za uczestnika tylko po to, aby zachęcić innych do kupowania. Ta utrzymuje, iż jest to dozwolony chwyt marketingowy. Podczas prezentacji wraz z Adamem Pietraszkiewiczem „pomogli oskarżonym wyjść z autokaru przy pomocy perswazji”. Były bardzo agresywne w stosunku do organizatora wycieczki, świadek musiała je odciągać od męża. Luiza Pietraszkiewicz nie ma wątpliwości, że zostały wynajęte przez „Pogodnego pielgrzyma”. Jest to konkurencyjna firma. Oni nazywają się „Wesoły pielgrzym”, a tamci chcieli się pod nich podszywać. Mieli nawet sprawę w urzędzie patentowym o znak graficzny. Kobieta przyniosła także do sądu dokumenty, ale sędzia nie chce ich przyjąć, bo nie widzi ich związku ze sprawą. Ponadto jest przekonana, iż starsze panie kopały leżącego, choć nie wynika to z zeznać ani pokrzywdzonego, ani pozostałych świadków. Zeznania Agaty Rybik Teraz zeznaje Agata Rybik. Siódmego lipca około siedemnastej trzydzieści pracowała, jak zwykle, na parkingu. Był tam autokar, z którego w pewnej chwili wyszło kilka osób. Kobieta wskazuje na oskarżone i mówi, że były tam na pewno one, jakiś pan i jakaś pani. Trwała tam jakaś awantura, wszyscy krzyczeli. Ewidentnie było widać, że starsze panie się bronią. Agata Rybik rozpoznaje Luizę Pietraszkiewicz oraz jej męża. Wskazuje ich jako te osoby, które popychały i były agresywne. Janina Pakulska i Adela Juźwińska się odganiały od napastników. Jedna robiła to za pomocą laski, a druga torebki. Ponowne zeznania Adama Pietraszkiewicza Adam Pietraszkiewicz chce coś dodać. Dopiero tutaj, na tej sali zrozumiał, że nie ma żadnych pretensji do oskarżonych. Świadek stwierdza, że są to bardzo sympatyczne kobiety. Pokrzywdzony prosi o umorzenie oskarżenia. Sprawa jest jednak z oskarżenia publicznego, więc nie można złożyć takiego wniosku. Wobec tego zeznający mówi, że nie tylko wybacza, ale również prosi, aby one nie gniewały się na niego. Poszkodowany chce oddać po dwieście dwadzieścia złotych, które starsze panie straciły na wycieczkach. Podchodzi do Janiny Pakulskiej i Adeli Juźwińskiej i wręcza im pieniądze. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Artura Łaty Artur Łata mówi o tym, iż oskarżone próbowały na własną rękę wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Jednak miejscem dla wymierzania sprawiedliwości jest sąd i tylko sąd. Oskarżyciel w to wierzy i – jego zdaniem – kobiety też muszą w to uwierzyć. Rola prokuratora to często rola obrońcy praw pokrzywdzonego. W tym postępowaniu formalnie pokrzywdzonym jest Adam Pietraszkiewicz. Z uwagi na jego postawę, na to, że wybaczył przed tym sądem, rzecznik oskarżenia prosi nie bez przyjemności, aby sąd uznał winę Janiny Pakulskiej i Adeli Juźwińskiej i warunkowo umorzył postępowanie na okres próby 1 roku. Artur Łata jest pewny, że pobyt w świątyni sprawiedliwości to wystarczająca przestroga dla kobiet na przyszłość. Mowa końcowa mecenasa Rafała Zawalskiego Rafał Zawalski stwierdza, iż nie będzie się mylił, jeśli powie, że wszyscy zostaliśmy zaskoczeni w toku tego procesu zachowaniem pokrzywdzonego, który równie dobrze mógłby być oskarżonym w innym postępowaniu. Adwokat nie godzi się na propozycje prokuratora. Obrońca wnosi o uznanie oskarżoną niewinną dokonania zarzucanego jej czynu. Janina Pakulska chciała jedynie zdemaskować oszusta i działała tylko w tym celu – nie zamierzała pobić pokrzywdzonego. Odpierała jego bezpośredni zamach. Mecenas zdaje sobie sprawę, że można również uznać, że przekroczyła granice obrony koniecznej i w tej sytuacji Rafał Zawalski wnosi alternatywnie albo o uniewinnienie albo o odstąpienie od wymierzenia kary. Takie rozwiązanie byłoby po myśli zarówno oskarżonej, jak i pokrzywdzonego. Mowa końcowa mecenasa Andrzeja Mękala Andrzej Mękal, podobnie jak jego przedmówca, uważa, że zachowanie jego klientki nastąpiło w warunkach obrony koniecznej. Obrońca jest przekonany, że oskarżoną należy cenić za uczciwość, bezkompromisowość i upór w dążeniu do celu. Te właśnie cechy doprowadziły do pojednania z pokrzywdzonym, bo Adam Pietraszkiewicz zrozumiał, gdzie leżał jego błąd. W związku z tym, mecenas wnosi o uniewinnienie. Wyrok Sąd uznał oskarżone za winne dokonania zarzucanych im czynów i na podstawie artykułu 66 §2 i §3 kodeksu karnego warunkowo umarza postępowania wobec nich na okres próby 1 roku. Sąd nie ma wątpliwości co do winy oskarżonych. Sąd nie ma również wątpliwości, że nie mamy tutaj do czynienia z obroną konieczną. Nie ma ponadto wątpliwości, że oskarżone nie działały z premedytacją. Ta laska i żelazko znalazły się na miejscu zdarzenia przypadkowo. Sprawa jest nietypowa i nietypowo się zakończyła, gdyż to zwykle oskarżony naprawia szkodę, a w tym wypadku szkodę naprawił pokrzywdzony. Janina Pakulska i Adela Juźwińska poczuły się oszukane, ale mogły to zgłosić do Federacji Konsumentów. Tam kobiety uzyskałyby bezpłatną i natychmiastową pomoc. Anna Wesołowska rozumie, że panie są uczciwymi obywatelkami i więcej przestępstwa nie popełnią i zachowanie pokrzywdzonego przyczyniło się do tego zdarzenia. W związku z tym, sąd warunkowo umorzył postępowanie na okres próby jednego roku. Ciekawostki * To jedyny odcinek z udziałem Rafała Zawalskiego.